Hunted in London
by superjack100
Summary: Conan and the gang are invited to spend a few weeks in London. But the fun is cut short when the Black Organization finds out who Conan and Ai really are. Now they are out to kill them. But they're not the only ones who know. It's MI6 vs. The Black Organization. Fix and edited!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Welcome to my first Detective Conan Fanfic, which is also my first James Bond Fanfic. I'm really proud of this story because i love Conan and Bond. But this was originally gonna be a Conan/Layton story named 'The Black Maze.' But after seeing a trailer for 'The Raven Chaser' i realized that Conan is a little bit mature for Professor Layton. So i scraped the idea and went to the next best English man: James Bond. I really hope you all like this story.

There **will** be some spoofs of some James bond films and Conan episodes and films. Even some professor Layton spoofs. This story does have link to the non-canon episodes and films of Detective Conan. Just like "Countdown to heaven," "The Raven Chaser,"and The second live action special are really linked to this story, because the organization is in them.

Excuse the bad grammar if you see you any.

Enjoy the Story!


	2. Prologue

**This is the prologue for Hunted in London. Sorry for the bad grammar. Disclaimer: I don't own Conan!  
**

* * *

Japan is the home of the high school detective Shinichi Kudo, who's known as the detective of the east. He was the greatest detective until one day. He and his Childhood friend (and secret love interest): Ran Mouri went to the theme park known as Tropical Land. But there came about a mystery about a man who got beheaded in one of the roller coaster rides. After solving the case Shinichi notice something odd going on with two suspicious men dressed in black. He ran off to follow the men and left ran behind. He told her that he'll be back: ran got an odd feeling that she'll never see him again. Unfortunately, she was right; almost.

When Shinichi found one of the men, he found him doing illegal business. It was about trading a film cartridge with pictures of illegal gun smuggling for a case of money. Shinichi was so focused that he didn't knew that one of the men was behind him. The mysterious man hit him on the head and he fell to the ground unconscious. To cover their tracks, they fed shinichi an experimental poison to kill him. With that, they were gone with hopes that the poison killed him: but they were wrong.

Shinichi then woke up, but only to find out that he'd been shrunk into the body of a kid. His family friend Professor Agasa was the first person that shinichi told about his shrinking into a kid problem. Agasa to shinichi warned shinichi that he must be careful, because if the men in black discovered that he's alive; they'll try to finish what they started and put his friends in danger. But what a stroke of bad luck that Ran came in. When she found Shinichi she asked him for his name. But with very little time, Shinichi came up with the name of Conan Edogawa.

Conan moved in with Ran and her father; Detective Korogo Mouri to find out more about his attackers. But the only thing is that Mr. Mouri isn't the best detective. So Conan decided to help the old guy help by solving the cases for him by using some of Dr. Agasa's gadgets. (**You'll learn about the gadgets later**.) Besides living with ran and Korogo, Conan joined the detective boys: a group of primary students: Ayumi Yoshida, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, Genta Kojima, and Ai Haibara. Ai was actually a former member of the black organization who made poisons. But when they killed her sister, she tried to rebel against them: only to be held prisoner. She tried to commit suicide by taking the same drug that shinichi took. But just like shinichi, she shrank. Now she helps shinichi to put an end to the black organization's reign of terror.

There are other people who know about Shinichi as Conan.

Heiji Hattori - a high school detective from Osaka, nicknamed the detective of the west. He was able to find out Conan's identity by noticing the similarities between conan and shinichi. He was able to get conan to reveal the entire truth by blackmailing him.

There are also Shinichi's parents:Yusaku Kudo and Yukiko Kudo. Yusaku is the famous author of the famous night baron books, and yukiko Kudo was a famous actress, but she retired at the age of twenty after marrying Yusaku. When they found out about their son's problem, they showed him how dangerous how being a detective is and offered him to come back to them to America. But shinichi refused because he didn't want any of his friends to get hurt from the black organization.

There is Eisuke Hondou: Brother of an undercover cover CIA. After solving a case, Eisuke asked Conan if he can ask Shinichi to see if it's okay to reveal his love to Ran. Eisuke plans to take Ran to america and live happily together. But to make sure that didn't happen, Conan reveals his idenity to him

Another one is an FBI agent named Shuichi Akai. He found out when he caught Conan pretending to be Shinichi on the phone.

The last one is Vermouth: a black organization agent. Though she knows Conan's identity, she is willing not to reveal it to the other members after shinichi and ran saved her life when they were in New York once.

To help Conan with his adventures, Professor Agasa had invented many gadgets to help his aid.

Stun Gun Wristwatch – A tranquilizer that looks a lot like a wristwatch. Conan uses it knock out korogo to help him with the case.

Voice changing bow tie – A voice changer that looks like a bow tie. In that back are a couple of dials that Conan uses to pick out any voice, from kid to adult. He uses it to imitate korogo's voice to solve the case.

Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes – The ordinary looking tennis shoes use electricity and magnetic fields to make Conan's foot muscles strong enough to kick objects with mighty power to beat the snot of the culprit.

Glasses Modification – There is a part of Conan's glasses that has a miniature microphone. Conan uses it to hide it with the villain's belongings so he can hear what they are planning.

Detective Boys Badge – A communicate device that looks like a badge. The detective boys uses badge to communicate to each other.

Turbo Engine Skateboard – A skateboard that goes really fast that is powered by solar power. Conan uses it to catch up with the criminals. An upgrade has been added so the skateboard can store solar power so it can be uses at nighttime.

Criminal Tracking Glasses – A tracking device that looks a lot like your everyday glasses. These glasses are used to track down criminals within a 20km radius. The very glasses are also used to locate the other members of the detective boys.

Elasticity Suspenders – With a push of a button, the suspenders are able to lift up objects, while streching to 100 meters

Anywhere Ball Dispensing Belt - A very special gadget that dispense soccer balls that Conan uses to against the criminals. But they only last for 10 seconds.

Dr. Agasa had created three new gadgets for Conan to use: Electrocution dart gun, exploding gum, and the boomerang cellphone.

Electrocution dart gun – Though it may seem like a normal toy, but the darts has a little shocker in it. The longer the darts are on its target, the greater the shock.

Exploding gum – There is a chemical in the gum which is safe to chew, but when it is thrown, there will be a blast when it hit's it target. The more gum Conan chews, the bigger the explosion.

Boomerang cellphone - Dr. Agasa made conan a fake phone that has a very special feature: with a push of a button, the phone becomes boomerange so conan can use it to hit the criminals.

The black organization is still running amok and Conan is still on their trail. But's he's finding more information every day. But he knows that the final battle is nearing and he'll need all the help he can get, even if it's just _one man _or a group of people. But one truth will always prevail!

* * *

**Please review for the prologue! Constructive criticism is allowed.**


	3. The Adventure Begins!

**Here it is! The first chapter Of 'Hunted in London.' Sorry if the mystery isn't that good or the mission. But I did my best. Disclaimer: I don't own Conan or Bond. **

* * *

**Case No. 589**  
**Case: Business murder case**  
**Date: December 4th  
Time: 21: 54: 40**  
**Place: Swissotel Nankai in Osaka, Japan**

**Conan's P.O.V**

It was just another night for me: a big murder case. There I was at the Swissotel Nankai hotel in Osaka. Ran, Uncle, and I were invited to spend the day with Hattori and Kazuha. While hanging out with those two, we were all invited by a friend of Hattori's dad to come to a party to celebrate the next edition of the popular book series named "the myths in Asia". The reason we were invited was because Hattori and Uncle are well known detectives in Japan; the real reason Uncle is famous is because of me, and I'll be in big trouble if he finds out.

The party was good, yet a bit boring. Many people of the company known as "All minds"" came to the party. "All Minds" is the world's biggest publishing company that publishes "The myths in Asia" and other famous works. The Company is run by a wealth entrepreneur named Masata Ogatake. But then something happened, the lights went out for about five minutes; when the lights came back on, everyone found one of the guests laying on the ground with a bloody head. The person was dead.

The victim was named Mitasoko Ryuo; he was the editor-in-chief for  
the company. The case didn't seem any different from any other case me and Hattori solved. We had our suspects and we had their motives.

The suspects and their motives for the case are followed.

Ogatake Masata - the president of "All Minds" Ogatake and Mitasoko are pretty much childhood enemies before they worked for the company.

Sawatoki Juri - A science fiction writer for that works for "All Minds." Mitasoko almost never gets her work published.

Ryufuka Shun - the author of series of books about ghosts and monsters. Just like Sawatoki, He almost never gets much of his work published.

* * *

**Heiji's POV**

Kudo and I were sitting down at one of the tables at the ballroom, discussing our conclusion. We had our suspects and we had our clues.

We discovered the murder weapon was a small lead pipe, which was a foot long. We discovered the pipe when we were outside the hotel. We noticed that there was water covering the pipe. It wasn't raining for the past day, so we concluded that the killer dashed off the washroom and cleaned off the blood. But apparently the culprit missed some blood.

We knew the killer must have gone to a washroom during the time of the murder, but there's a washroom in every floor in the Hotel so, so the killer could've used any of them. We seemed stumped until we noticed that the murder only had a few minutes to clean the weapon and return to the ballroom before anyone noticed that he or she was missing. But we also knew that the lights were off in the Lobby and the first three floors, so the people in the Lobby must have had a hard time seeing any one in the dark.

Bellhop - "When the lights went out, I freaked out. I then saw someone running towards to one of the restrooms, probably the family restroom."

Security guard - "When the lights were off, I saw someone running through the Lobby, I couldn't see who it was, but I did noticed that the stranger was thin."

We decided that the killer went to the family restroom so if anyone saw him or her, they wouldn't know who went in there. Plus, we also deduced the culprit was thin, not fat, so narrowed it down to Sawatoki and Ryufuka, and not Ogatake because he is fat. We also had one more clue we had to solve this case. It was a copy of a book called "Curse of the autumn Witch" written by the dead author named Kitakata Rampo. It was the dedications that gave us the answer.

* * *

**Author's P.O.V**

Everybody in the ballroom was gathered up to find out who was the culprit. Korgoro had his deduction. He deduced that Ryufuka Shun killed Mitasoko because he suspected the he was trying to have an affair with his wife. But Conan and Heiji were able to show him wrong.

"The real person who killed Mitasoko-san was you: Sawatoki-san!" cried Conan and Heiji. Everyone was surprised at what they said. They all asked them one question: How?

They explained that hid the pipe in her bag. She got one of the hotel employees (**Probably the janitor**) to cut the power off for the lobby and the first three floors. She grabbed the pipe out of her bag and struck the man on the head, she ran off the family restroom to wash off the blood and threw the pipe in the trash can which was disposed of trash moments late, and ran back to the ballroom before the power came back.

Everyone had one more question for the two detectives: Why?

The two young detectives revealed why killed Mitasoko and their conclusion was within the copy of "Curse of the autumn witch." In the dedication was the name Sawtoki Juri. Everyone wondered why her name was in the book and the two detectives revealed that Sawtoki was Kitakata Rampo's younger sister.

"How can Kitakata Rampo's be Sawtoki's sister if they don't have the same family name?" asked Ran.

"Ever heard of a pen name?" replied Conan.

Everybody was shocked on what the small boy said. Heiji and Conan revealed that Kitakata Rampo's was only a pen name and that the author's real name was Sawtoki Takeo. They explained that Takeo worked as an author for "All Minds," but many of his work wasn't published thanks Mitasoko. Takeo quitted after his last book didn't got published, and that he died of a broken heart a month later. His sister was heartbroken because he was the one who inspired her to be a writer in the first place. Juri wanted Revenge on Mitasoko for ruining her brother's life.

Everybody look at Sawatoki to see if it was true. She then started crying and revealed of what Conan and Heiji said was all true. She was soon brought to prison moments later. Another case solved.

* * *

Conan, Ran, Heiji and the others were leaving the Hotel until they were stopped by Mr. Ogatake. He had something to say to Conan, Heiji, and Korgoro.

"I want to thank you three for solving the mystery," said Ogatake.

"**The Three of us?**" thought Conan "**Me and Hattori solved it.**"

"It was nothing for the famous Mouri Korgoro!" exclaimed Korgoro. "And those other kids." Conan and Heiji glared at him about what he said.

"I understand that," said Ogatake. "But I want to give you three a great reward."

"And that is," asked Heiji.

"Follow me to my penthouse," replied Ogatake. "We can just walk because it's very close."

The gang of six started to walk through the lobby to get the doors. Until something unfortunate happened. While walking, a thin woman in medium height bumped into Conan. She had jet black hair and wore sunglasses and a female business suit.

"Conan-Kun!" bellowed Ran. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," replied Conan. "Guess I was in your way, sorry Ma'am."

"It's okay kid," answered the woman. "I was in a rush because I have to meet my business partner."

She helped Conan up and went on her way.

The gang of six returned walking to the penthouse which was only two blocks away. When Conan and his friends' entered, they were amazed about the how then Penthouse looked. It was Huge! There was a fancy kitchen with a small dining room, a living room with a flat screen TV and a comfortable couch and chair, and there were also doors that lead to the master bedroom and study and bathroom.

Ogatake asked Ran and Kazuha to wait in the living room while Ogatake talked to Conan, Heiji, and Korgoro in his study.

"You all know that I'm a very rich man," said Ogatake.

The three detectives nodded.

"Well I'm going to host an amazing party in two weeks and I want to invite three of you and eight of you close friends." Ogatake said.

"Really?" exclaimed the three detectives.

"So where in Japan is ta party taking' place?" asked Heiji.

"Not in Japan, But in London," replied Ogatake.

The three detectives were surprised that the party is in London. Ogatake told them that he holds a fancy winter party in the fourth week of December in any part of the world. First it was Japan, then New York City, and last year was Paris. The three detectives were delighted to go. Mr. Ogatake gave them eleven airline tickets to London. When Conan, Heiji, and Korgoro came out, they told Ran and Kazuha that they were all invited to a party in London, those two girls incredibly happy about the new.

They said good evening to Ogatake and started to leave the building. The groups of five were talking about all the fun they might have in London, until another unfortunate accident happened: A man who had blond hair and blue eyes bumped into them while running.

"I am so sorry," said the man.

"Well watch where you're going next time!" yelled Korgoro.

The man helped them up and went on his way.

"Anotha fella bumped into us," said Heiji

"Seems odd," replied Conan.

The two young detectives decided to forget what just happen and tried to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

**10 minutes later in a nearby parking lot**

There stood a black Porsche 356A with four passengers. Two of the passengers were well known. The driver was tall and had long silver hair, and his friend next to him was strong looking and had black fedora and shades. They were none other than Gin and Vodka. The two passengers in the back were the man and woman that Conan and the gang met earlier.

"You got what you needed boss?" asked Vodka.

"I sure did Vodka," replied the woman.

The woman reached for her jet black hair and pulled it off to reveal long, blond curly hair. She also took off her sunglasses to show her deep brown eyes.

"Glad you helped Horilka" said the woman.

"Anytime Boss," replied the man known as Horilka.

Horilka quickly tore his face off, which was actually a mask, and quickly put on a black fedora and pulled it down to cover his face.

"So why did you need to see those guys from Beika?" asked Gin. "Were you suspicious about that detective Mouri?"

"No," answered the woman. "I was interested on the boy who lives with him and his daughter."

The woman opened her briefcase and pulled out a tiny box that was a meter tall and a width of a meter.

"This little object is a bug that I planted into that kid when I 'Bumped' into him," told the woman. "Horilka grabbed the bug back when he 'bumped' into them."

"Why are you interested in that kid?" asked Gin.

"You and all the other members will know soon enough," answered the woman.

"All right Port," grumbled Gin as he drove his car.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the countryside outside of Paris, France**

An Aston Martin DB5 was zooming through the dirt roads while three grey Mercedes-Benz W114s was following the driver of the Aston martin. Three out of four windows were opened in each of the cars, men in grey suits were shooting the Aston martin with MP40s. the glass was about the break of the Aston martin, until the driver opened the dashboard, which revealed many switches, he flipped one of them and a bullet proof shield slowly popped up in the rear of the car to protect the driver.

The four cars were stilling zooming through the country side, the men in the Mercedes thought they were going to catch up to their target, but the targeted man was just plain to smart. He flipped another switch which released smoke screen to blind the drivers of the cars that were chasing him. Apparently, one of the drivers couldn't see and ended up crashing to a wooden fence. Two cars remained to chase after the Aston Martin.

The three cars were now in a small town: which was very close to Paris. The men in the cars still continued shooting, while the driver of the Aston martin was still driving. Along the chase, the cars almost hit innocent people that ended up making the police to chase the three cars. The Police were yelling at the drivers to stop! But the drives of the racing cars still continued to drive. The Aston martin driver decided to end the little chase with a little oil. He flipped another switch, which spitted out oil that made the cars skid out of control and end up crashing. But one Mercedes still remained.

The Two racing cars were now and Paris, and still more police officers were chasing after the cars. The driver of the Aston Martin had enough chasing and that he wanted it to end it now. So he thought up a plan to get rid of the final car chasing him. There was turn ahead and that was the driver's only hope to get rid of the following car. He cranked up the speed to max and started to zoom through the streets. He made a turn and the end of the street. He went so fast, that the driver of the Mercedes couldn't notice until he saw a brick wall in front of him. He ended up crashing in front of the wall. The driver of the Aston martin finally got away.

* * *

**Six hours later**

There stood the Aston martin DB5, which was now covered with bullet holes, in front of a tall glass building that was standing over ten stories tall. The driver of the car opened the driver's door and walked out. The driver stood six and a half feet tall. He had white skin, blue eyes, and dark brown hair. He was wearing a black suit with black formal shoes.

He went to the front door of the building and opened it to go through. He went inside to the lobby and saw nobody there. There was no receptionist, no guards, or even a janitor. The man went to the elevator and pushed the button to make it come down. When the elevator arrived, he stepped inside to face his final challenge in his adventure in France.

The elevator stopped at the top floor. The door opened to reveal a giant office. At the end was a desk and large office chair turned back with a mysterious figure sitting on it.

"You may enter James Bond," commanded the mysterious figure.

The man known as James Bond entered the room and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"So you thought you could beat me?" asked the figure.

"Possibly Victor Drach," replied James bond.

The figure known as Victor Drach turned around to reveal that he's a large man. He had green eyes and wavy black hair. He had a curly, black beard and large eyebrows.

"You though you could stop me from selling military weapons?" asked Drach.

"I'm pretty sure I did stop you," replied Bond.

"What makes you think that?" asked Drach.

"I send in enough information to the MI6 base in Paris to stop you," answered bond. "They've shut down all of your factories."

"So you think and the other agents will be sending me to prison?" questioned Drach. "I'll just get away again."

"You might be right," replied Bond.

"But what surprises me is that Mr. Swind didn't kill you," said Drach.

"He was handy with that dagger," said Bond. "But it ended up in his chest instead of mine.

"You stopped my first hit-man," replied Drach. "But the next one will..."

But before could finish his sentence, Bond grabbed a gun from his pocket and shot Drach in the middle of his forehead. Blood was drizzling down head. He was dead. Bond gout up from his chair and headed to the elevator. Went down to the Lobby and left the building. He got in his car and drove off. His mission was completed.

But James bond was going to meet up with a new mission and an unlikely Ally.

* * *

**That's it. the first chapter is finished. Please review it and tell me how it was. Constructive criticism is accepted.**


	4. Planning the trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Conan!**

Chapter 2: Planning the trip

* * *

**Conan's P.O.V**

There I was, sitting in the bench at the park, two days after the mystery in Osaka. I was watching snowflakes falling as I thought about the trip. I've been to London before. But that was only for three days; this time it'll about two weeks. I didn't saw a lot in my last trip, because of some mystery. But I'm determined to make the most of this trip.

Hattori, Uncle, and I planned out how to split up the eight tickets for our friends. Uncle gave two tickets to Ran and Sonoko, while Hattori gave Kazuha a ticket. I gave the remaining tickets to Professor Agasa, the detective boys, and Haibara. But first I have to know if I can go to London, before I give them the tickets. The reason is I can't go to London as Conan, because my passport is for Shinichi Kudo and not Conan Edogawa.

I was pretty sure that Haibara won't go, or give me any more antidotes for the trip. But I figure I go meet her and the others at the professor's place. I grabbed my backpack and headed to the professor's house.

I was viewing at all the Christmas decorations on the buildings as a walked through the streets of Beika. Everyone and I will be out during the holidays. We're going to leave in December 10th and come back at December 24th, so we can be with our friends and families for Christmas. But I won't be spending my Christmas with my parents, because they're living in LA. Sometimes I wish my parents still lived in Japan, but it will be good spending Christmas with Ran and the others. I decided to stop thinking about the holidays for now, because I was already the professor's house.

* * *

**Haibara P.O.V**

There I was, sitting in the couch in the Professor's house. Sitting with me was Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi in the couch. I was reading a book while the three children were talking about the recent "Kamen Yaiba" episode. It's times like this, which I wish was in my old body. The reason is because that I don't care about children TV, because I'm not really a kid. But it will really shock them if they ever find out. Mitsuhiko then stopped talking and asked:

"Where's Conan-kun?"

"Didn't he say he had to pick up something back at home? Ayumi asked.

"That's right!" replied Genta. "We loaned him that new comic book and he was supposed to bring it back yesterday!"

I realized what they were talking about. The three of them bought a new "Kamen Yaiba" comic book. They let Kudo-kun borrow it for the weekend and he was supposed to give it back to them the day before. I was pretty sure he left it at the agency and forgot about it because; to him it's just a child's story because he's not a kid.

The three kids were bickering about Kudo-kun not returning the comic, until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" yelled the professor.

The professor ran down the stairs with burn marks on him. I believe that another experiment went wrong. That makes me wonder how he's a professor. He ran to the door and opened to reveal Kudo-kun.

* * *

**Conan's P.O.V again**

"Hello Conan-kun!" exclaimed Professor Agasa. "Please come in!"

I did what he said. I took off my shoes and jacket and slipped on some slippers, I headed to the living room, only to find Haibara and the others were there.

"Hey guys," I greeted to them.

"Hi Conan!" exclaimed Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko, while Haibara only said "Hey."

That girl can be pretty cold. I settled my backpack and asked the professor if I can grab a drink. He responded with a nod.

While I was pouring myself a glass of juice, Genta yelled out "Conan! Weren't you supposed to bring back the comic?"

I knew what he was talking about. The detective boys let me borrowed that new "Kamen Yaiba" comic book. I told Genta that it was in my backpack and that he can get it. While heading back to the living room, I then remembered something: The airline tickets were in the comic book! I ran to grab the comic while not trying to spill the juice from my cup. I was about to yell at Genta to stop, but it was too late.

"There's something in the comic," said Genta.

Haibara, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and the Professor gathered around Genta as he pulled the tickets out of the comic book.

"Those are airline tickets!" exclaimed Mitsuhiko. "And they're for a trip to London."

The detective boys and the professor looked at me with confused faces. There was silence all over the room, until Mitsuhiko said:

"Why do you have plane tickets to London in your bag Conan?'

I was a bit nervous to answer that question, so decided to avoid it. But I guess Haibara caught my expression that I won't tell, so she gave me a death glare. I then decided to answer.

"I helped solve a case with Ran's dad and Heiji-niichan and we've all been invited to a party in London as a reward."

Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Professor Agasa were all surprised from my answer. I informed them that we'll leave for Great Britain at Saturday, attended the party in December 23rd, and return home the next day. They asked if anyone else were going. I told them that Ran, Kazuha, Heiji, Sonoko, and Korgoro will be coming with us. Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and Genta were all excited about the trip, but Professor Agasa gave a questionable look. I knew that the trip will be good, but it may means that me and Haibara. I looked at Haibara and saw that she was thinking about something.

Ayumi then stopped cheering when she noticed Haibara's expression.

"What are you thinking about Ai-Chan?" She asked. "Aren't you coming to London?"

Haibara stopped thinking and faced Ayumi and gave her answer, which really shocked me and the Professor.

"Sure, I will be coming," she answered.

She then turned to me and asked if she could talk to me about something. I slowly nodded and then followed her upstairs to the bedroom.

"I bet you're surprised that I accepted the invitation to London, huh Kudo-kun?" asked Haibara.

"More like shock!" I exclaimed my answer.

Haibara told me to calm down as she explained. She told me that she had created a couple of new antidote pills over the weekend. She went over to her drawer, opened it, and grabbed a small tin-box. She opened the box to reveal the pills she was talking about: four yellow pills and one green pill. She informed me that the yellow pills can last for a couple of hours, and that the green pill can last for ten days. She told me that I can use the green pill to travel around London as myself, and to see my girlfriend. I really hate it when she calls Ran my girlfriend. But I decided to take the offer. All we needed now was an excuse for Conan not being around in London.

* * *

**Ran's P.O.V**

**One hour later at the Mouri detective agency**

There I was, sitting at the couch, while to Sonoko about our upcoming trip to London.

"I still can't believe that we're all going to London!" exclaimed Sonoko.

"I know," I replied. "But I really wish Conan would be around."

"Don't worry about that kid," Sonoko said. "But I still can't believe that he actually has some family in the UK."

Conan called me and dad an hour ago, and informed us that he won't be around with us at London. He told us that he has an Uncle and aunt in London, and that he decided to visit them. I wonder why he didn't mention them that last time we were in the UK. Well we were only in London for three day last time. Though Conan we'll be with his Family during the trip, he won't be with us until we leave. But he won't leave for his Aunt and Uncle three days after we land, so he can be around us anyway.

Sonoko and I then continued our talk about our trip, until my phone rang.

Me: Moshi?

Caller: Been a while since I last called you, Ran?

Me: Shinichi?

Shinichi: Correct.

Me: It's been a month since you last called!

Shinichi: I've caught up with some work.

Me: If you say so. So what do you want?

Shinichi: I just wanted to see how you're doing.

Me: I'm okay. But I got a question for you.

Shinichi: I'm all ears.

Me: Are you going to be home with Christmas?

Shinichi: Sorry, I promised my parents I'll be at their house at Christmas Eve.

Me: Okay. So what are you doing until then?

Shinichi: I wished I was going to be at Beika, but I decided to visit London for one more time, until I head to LA.

Me: What? I'm going to London as well!

Shinichi: Really?

Me: Yes! Otosan, Conan, Sonoko, Heiji, Kazuha, Ai, Professor Agasa, the detective boys, and I are coming! Maybe we could meet at London.

Shinichi: Probably. See you at Great Britain.

Me: See you.

I hung and turned around to only see a grinning Sonoko. I should've known that she was listening to my conversation with Shinichi.

"So Shinichi-kun is coming to London?" she asked.

"Yes," I simply replied.

"Well I've got an idea," She said.

I was really sure wouldn't listen, but I decided to listen to what she had to say.

"Confess your love to him at the party in London!" she exclaimed. "He confessed to you at London; Why not confess your love there also."

Sonoko was right. Shinichi confessed to me at London, why can't I do the same? So I decided to tell her okay. She was really excited by my answer. But then she grabbed my hand and pulled me at the door!

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"You'll need a good party dress if you're going to give your confession at the party!" answered Sonoko.

She'll probably never change.

* * *

**Author's note: well that's that with this chapter. Tell me if you would like Ran to confess Shinichi literally. Constructive criticism is accepted.**

**Coming soon: Chapter 3: The Organization's Meeting.**


	5. The Organization's Meeting

**I don't own Detective Conan. But I do own Port and Horilka and the other random agents in this chapter.**

Chapter 4: The Organization's Meeting

* * *

**Two days later...**

Outside the grand city of Tokyo is the countryside. In the countryside are fields of grass and trees. But there also stood a giant, old wooden shack, and in front of it stood a dirt-road. Zooming through the road was a black Porsche 356A, with two passengers riding in it. The Porsche parked when it was in front of the old shack. The driver of the car took out a small remote, and pressed a button that was in the center. The front wall of the building then suddenly lifted up to reveal a large tunnel. The automobile then drove into the tunnel. The wall then went back to its original position as the Porsche disappeared into the tunnel.

The tunnel was long and large. It had metallic walls with lights to shine the way. The tunnel ended with a large parking lot. There were many vehicles such as Blue Dodge Viper, a Harley-Davidson V-Rod, and a white Mazda RX-7. The black Porsche then parked as it circled around for a parking space. The driver and his companion then stepped out of the car. They were none other than Gin and Vodka.

The two men then walked to the end of the parking lot to an elevator. Gin and vodka enter the elevator and pushed a button. The elevator then started to move and stopped at the bottom floor. The exited the elevator and traveled through a hallway. The hallway was very long with many doors. The two men in black stopped at the door at the end. They entered the room behind the door.

The room that Gin and Vodka entered was a large dark conference room. The room had a boardroom table that was a mile long, and a large screen that was 10x10 foot. Many organization members were sitting on the table. Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Kir, Bourbon, and Horilka were sitting at the very front. Standing in front of the table was a woman. She was thin and at medium height. She had long curly, blond hair and deep brown eyes. She was wearing black heels, black cut pants, and a grey short, sleeved blouse that was covered by an open black top coat. She was none other than Port. Gin then walked up to the front and sat next to vermouth, while Vodka sat next to Korn.

"I like to thank everyone for coming to this important meeting!" said Port. "I believe you all have questions about why this meeting is so important."

In response, everybody nodded.

"Well this meeting is about the future of this syndicate!"

"How so?" asked Vermouth.

"Someone knows about the Organization very well," answered Port.

The members then started talking to each other from what Port had said.

"Who are they?" asked Gin.

Port then grabbed a remote and pushed one of the buttons on it. A ceiling projector then starting working and shined a projection on the giant screen. The projection showed to pictures of Shinichi and Shiho.

"These are the people who knows all about us and they're out there!" bellowed Port as she pointed to the pictures. "Kudo Shinichi and Sherry!"

The members were all stunned from the answer, but Gin and Vodka were the most stunned. They were pretty sure that they killed Kudo with APTX4869, and that Sherry died in an explosion in the Bell Tree Express.

"How can they know if they're dead?" asked Gin.

"They're not," replied Port.

"How can you be sure?"

"The answer lies in the work that Sherry done."

Everybody then became quite and then listen closely to hear what Port had to say.

"Sherry was working on a poison known as APTX4869. The poison was tested many times on humans. The poison was given to many test subjects, and a lot of them died. But after Sherry escaped, further testing was done on the poison and a shocking side effect was discovered."

"And it was?" asked Gin.

"Shrinking the victim," she answered.

Everybody was shocked from Port's answer, but mostly Gin and Vodka. Those two were certain that Kudo and Sherry died. But it took Gin a while to remember Kudo, because Port told him to.

Port then pushed the button again and another slide was shown. It was two picture of Conan and Ai.

"Sherry and Kudo are now these two children named Ai Haibara and Conan Edogawa."

"How can you be sure?"

Port seemed really pissed off Gin questioning her.

"We checked their blood samples," growled Port. "We got Sherry's blood from our data banks, Kudo's blood from where he gets his checkup, and the children's blood from where they get their checkups."

"You then tested the blood to see if they match and the results were?"

"Positive."

All the agents, except for Vermouth, were all dumfounded. They couldn't believe that that drug shrunk two teens in to children.

"These two have contact to the FBI. They've also helped them, they might also help them to take us down!"

"Can those two really do that?" asked Bourbon.

"Yes, but there's something that might surprise you Bourbon."

Bourbon then asked Port for what she meant and she then answered. She revealed that Conan is behind the sleeping Korgoro. Apparently Bourbon and the others were surprised by what Port had said.

She then pushed the button again and another slide came up, but it was a video this time. The video showed Conan being the sleeping Korgoro. It showed Conan tranquilizing Korgoro with his watch and using the man's voice with bowtie around his neck. Bourbon and the others were stunned. He had a sneaking suspicion that Conan was behind Korgoro's fame, it seemed that he was right.

"As you can, if he can solve impossible cases and help the FBI, then he might be able to take us down! It has come to the point that we must kill Sherry and Kudo!"

All the members then starting shouting in agreement. All but Vermouth. She believes that Conan can put an end to the Organization, once and for all.

After the cheering had stopped, Port continued to talk.

"Now, what you all must know is the Kudo and Sherry aren't the only ones who got poisoned by the poison. But seeing their history, they'll be hard to capture. Will get them after we get Sherry and Kudo."

The Agents nodded in agreement. But then a question arose.

"How are we going to get those two?" asked Gin.

Port Then Explained, "A little spy work was done and it has discovered that Conan and his will be traveling to London for a trip. And since that Sherry's mother was from England, Sherry will visit to remember her.

"Now, many of us will be going to exterminate those two. That will include Me, Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Kir, Bourbon, Horilka, and many others. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

She then stopped and then looked at Gin. She then started saying, "Not completing killing someone in our Organization can get you in a lot of trouble, but you'll be given another chance Gin. You'll be keeping a lookout on the attacks and you'll report them to me."

Gin nodded.

"This meeting is adjourned!"

All the agents then got up and left. They all started to head down to the Parking lot to get in their cars. While in their cars, they all had thoughts about the mission coming up.

* * *

**A few hours later in the Rainbow Bridge in Tokyo**

Gin and Vodka were in the Porsche as it zoomed through the Rainbow bridge of Tokyo.

"I still can't believe that Sherry and that Kudo kid are still living," grumbled Gin.

"But we'll beat them to the UK and kill them Aniki," responded Vodka.

Gin knew Vodka was right. He'll get his revenge On Sherry for leaving them and finally killing Shinichi.

"I'm going to kill those two if it's the last thing I'll ever do."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Beika Park**

Kir was sitting at bench at the park in Beika. She was thinking about the events in her life: Changing her name from Hidemi Hondou to Rena Mizunashi, having to be killer named Kir, Her father forcing to kill him, and leaving her brother all alone. She thought her life was tough, but after finding out that two teens shrank into kids seemed harsher. But now she had to kill them. She didn't know what to do.

She was sitting alone until a fellow member came by to sit with her. He was muscular and was standing at 183cm. He had dark brown hair in a crew cut, stubble on his face, and light blue eyes. He was also seemed to be around in his mid-thirties

"You know it's hard being a killer," said the member.

"I know," replied Kir. "I don't want to kill them, but we have to."

"You know we have to report this to our agencies."

"I know, maybe they could help."

"Of course they will"

They both got up and started to walk in different directions as they dialed their phones. Kir was calling James Black and Jodie Starling, as the man was calling his Boss

Member: M?

M: Yes, who is this?

Member: Agent Sean Theodore calling from Japan. We've got a problem on our hands.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter. How'd you think the Boss I made is for this story? The next chapter will be up soon! Plus, the new part of my story "Digimon & Pokémon" will be up soon! So keep an eye out for both new chapters.**

******Coming soon: Chapter 4**: The Holiday.


End file.
